


Showtime

by The_Rogue_Sylph



Series: Gods of Los Santos [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU of an AU, Angst, I listened to this song way too much, I might make more oneshot following this plot line, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, Song fic, so like if you have a song you think fits throw it at me, so uh yeah, technically can be read as a stand alone, there is a ritual sacrifice mentioned, would love if they could be song fics as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-20 03:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rogue_Sylph/pseuds/The_Rogue_Sylph
Summary: It had to be done. Gavin had to do this. He needed his Dark God back and would do anything to make it so.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood
Series: Gods of Los Santos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588978
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Showtime

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been listening to Showtime/Interlude IV by Zach Calliston way too much. I then created an au of The Fake Gods where basically Gavin didn't Kill Corrupted Jeremy way back when and has basically been on the run ever since. Then the two clashed and This oneshot happened Wherein Gavin Convinces Ryan's current Reincarnation to Kill himself So Gavin can fix his soul and bring back Ryan.

Gavin stood up, looking at the circle before him, the intricate design hidden underneath a bloodied body. This, this was for the best. This was the only way to bring back his Dark God. Gavin removed the blood stained Lunar Blade from the teen’s chest, gently prying his fingers off before letting the blade fall to the ground as he recited the carefully crafted spell he had spent centuries creating. He had been too weak to end the Blood God’s life back then, had to watch his Dark God become absorbed by the Megalomaniac god. He felt himself begin to tear up as he saw the spectral form of his lover come into being. Soon enough there Ryan was, completely reformed, looking himself over in mild confusion. 

“We're finally free, Welcome home.” Gavin started walking over to Ryan, voice slightly wavering.

“It's just you and me now, standing alone, the world is ours.” And well, They had the Blood God to contend with, But he had been mia for a while now.

“No it isn't.” Ryan muttered, causing Gavin to frown

“Get on the bike.” Gavin said, motioning to the motorcycle he had driven out here on.

“This isn't finished”

“What?” Gavin was confused, of course this is finished. There was nothing more that Gavin could do, most of his power having went to forcibly mending Ryan’s soul

“Even though the kid's dead, I'm still seeing red. I'm just a shell of his form that his innocence shed.” Ryan said, pointing at the teen that was now growing cold, blood seeping into the desert soil. 

“He lived a good life and he gave it to you.” Gavin said off handedly. Not like the teen would have had a life without Ryan, having been made from a fragment of the god’s soul.

“Oh is that right?” Ryan asked dangerously, stalking over to Gavin, an unhinged feralness shining in the Dark God’s eyes 

“You know it's not true.” Gavin bit his lip, backing away, a small bit of fear pooling in his stomach. Ryan snarled and pointed at his reincarnation

“Look at him showered in blood and flowers. Now look in my eyes.” Ryan said, grabbing Gavin’s face and forcing the Solar Queen to look into his eyes. See the fear, the madness, the anger, all the emotions Ryan was feeling in the moment.

“He still holds the power after years and tears and confronting our fears.” Ryan’s voice shook, his voice shaking as he let go of Gavin and backed a step away.

“He's dead on his record for the world to hear,” Ryan said, attention once again on the sacrifice made for him to become complete again, “ And they'll all think that it was suicide. But Gavin I’ll know It was you at fault.” 

“I saved him,” Gavin started, trying to hold his ground. The teen would have died long ago in this city had Gavin not been watching him in the shadows, “I held him ‘til the moment he died.” Held and reassured the male that he would be fine. That it would be over soon, he’d be whole again

“You choked him out of his own goddamn mind. You promised the world to him, a goddamn lie.” Ryan knew what the Solar Queen had offered. Remembered. After all, the teen had been a fractured piece of him.

“What do you want from me?” Gavin cried. All Gavin had wanted was his husband back. He had spent so long being alone. It had broken him

“Oh look outside yourself.” Ryan spat at Gavin.

“I won't help you take him down.” Never again did Gavin want to see The Blood God. See the God who started this whole mess

“Fine.” Ryan grit out, turning away from Gavin “I'll do it by myself.” Ryan’s head was held high as he marched away, shocking Gavin

“You don't need it.” Gavin hurried after Ryan. The Blood God was much more powerful than the both of them. In no way could Ryan do it alone

“Oh I know that I need it.” Ryan growled out, snatching his Lunar Blade from the ground.

“He’s been gone for years, I know you can beat it.” Gavin tried reasoning, placing a hand on Ryan’s shoulder. Ryan immediately shrugged it off and rounded on Gavin, pointing the Lunar blade at Gavin

“No look in the mirror, you know we both fear him. We're one in the same, We're afraid to be near him! We utter the name with our spirits defeated. But you let me kill him.” Ryan swung the blade to point at the teen, a snarl in the back of his throat. 

“You're worse than Jeremy.” Ryan growled, causing Gavin to flinch at the utterance of The Blood God’s Name. 

“I told you to end it! It was all for the best!” Gavin said. It was to end the endless cycle of reincarnations! To save him!

“So I have you to blame for this pain in my chest?” Ryan asked, hand going to clutch the spot his reincarnation had plunged the blade in.

“NO!” They both shouted at the same time, Gavin to deny and Ryan to shut down his thoughts.

“If you won't go I will. To avenge the lost soul I killed.” Ryan said, voice close to cracking as he turned away from his past life

“You're filling your heart up with hate all the same as the kid that you just left face down on the pavement!” Gavin said, Ryan shaking his head and muttering no the entire time.

“Save It!” Ryan shouted, stomping his foot, and Gavin knew that he wasn’t just imagining the darkness creeping in and surrounding them

“It's time I made a statement! A pity this world has ruined us.” Ryan took a deep breath as he tried calming

“We could've fooled the mortals just the two of us. But Jeremy has just made a fool of us.” Ryan’s voice sounded shaky, near tears and Gavin wanted nothing more than to help his love

“You're lost.” Gavin said, voice soft as he tried to go over to comfort Ryan, only to be pushed away

“One two three four,” Ryan counted each number with his fingers, “Is this what love is really for? Is this all I get for being yours? The kid in front of me in blood and gore?” Ryan asked Gavin. He never asked for the Solar Queen to set up a sacrifice to bring him back. Would have never asked his Gavin to do that.

“Five six seven eight,” Once more Ryan added to the count, “Years put to waste for all I hate. They'll all see Jeremy’s fate!” Ryan said, a feral grin spreading across his face. The Blood God would pay for the events he set in motion, for the lives he’s destroyed. 

“Show's about to start. Don't be late”


End file.
